


The Monokuma Academy

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Background Kamukura Izuru, Childhood Trauma, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Superpowers, The V3 nerds as Umbrella Academy characters, Trust Issues, might be a bit ooc at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of the women had been pregnant when the day began. Sir Izuru Kamakura, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.He got seven of them.





	1. We Only See Each Other....

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been so absent lately. Life has been....well life. When you're a walking pillar of anxiety things happen :P Well anyway enjoy this Umbrella Academy and NDRV3!

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of the women had been pregnant when the day began. Sir Izuru Kamakura, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. 

He got seven of them. 

\---- 

On an empty stage a young man opens up a violin case. He gently lifts the instrument into his arms, delicately between his pale fingers. Dark violet eyes flutter closed. 

And he begins to play. 

\---- 

Thousands, millions of miles away a young man of the same age awakes. He silences the blaring alarm with a groan. He checks the plants and pours some water on them. Then he dresses himself in a spacesuit suited for walking on the moon. 

\---- 

Back on earth, in a suburban home, a group of violent robbers have taken a family hostage. They fail to realize that a young man the same age as the previous mentioned has snuck in as well. He grabs one of the thugs, quickly and efficiently snapping his neck. 

NUMBER 2 AKA “RANTARO KAMAKURA”

\---- 

On a red carpet a young woman strolls by an adoring crowd. The dress she’s wearing might be called slightly indecent by the tabloids the next day but she didn’t really care. It was what she was known for by then anyhow. The crowd snaps photos and calls her name. 

NUMBER 3 AKA “MIU KAMAKURA” 

\---- 

The young man on the stage changes the tune he’s playing. 

\---- 

Another young man, same age as all the others, jumps off the bunk of his bed. Today he’s being discharged from rehab. Finally. He waves goodbye to the other patients and they wish him well. The guy discharging him tells him to stay sober. Fat chance. 

NUMBER 4 AKA “SHUICHI KAMAKURA” 

\----

The young man on the moon reaches a high rise just as the sun breaches over earth’s horizon, spilling light onto the surface. It was honestly the only thing worthwhile about being up here… 

A com on his suit beeped, “Incoming transmission.” 

Huh, this ought to be interesting…. 

NUMBER 1 AKA “KAITO KAMAKURA” 

\---- 

Rantaro is leaving the house when he gets the news. 

\---- 

Miu is still on that red carpet when her assistant whispers it in her ear. 

\---- 

Shuichi is riding in the back of an ambulance when it comes on the radio. 

\---- 

“Moments ago, police reported the death of the most eccentric and reclusive billionaire.” 

\---- 

The young man playing the violin stops. Without a word he packs up the instrument and leaves. 

NUMBER 7 AKA “KOKICHI KAMAKURA” 

He passes a shop window with TV’s on display. The news plastered everywhere. He sees the face of the man, feels a familiar wash of mixed emotions that he doesn’t allow to show on his face. 

“Dad…”


	2. ...At Weddings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kamakura siblings gather for their father's funeral. What could go wrong? 
> 
> The answer is everything. 
> 
> Everything can go wrong.

Kokichi entered his childhood home as timid and quiet as he had when he was little. As if years and years hadn’t passed since the last time he was here. Would any of them even want to see him? Probably not but this was their dad’s funeral he had to at least attempt to show up. He glances into the parlor to see their surrogate mother, Kirumi, seated motionless on one of the couches. 

“Hey Mom..” Kokichi called softly. No response, “Mom?” 

“Kokichi?” He looks up to see his sister, Miu, descending the stairs, “You’re actually here..” 

“Hey, Miu.” 

“Hey, bro.” 

The two hugged awkwardly. 

“Ah. What is he doing here?” Rantaro scoffed as he strolled into the room. He didn’t even give the purple haired boy a second glance, just marching angrily up the stairs, “You don’t belong here. Not after what you did.” 

“You’re seriously gonna do this today?” Miu raised an annoyed eyebrow at his retreating back, “Way to dress for the occasion by the way.” She gestured towards his attire. A leather suit made for a true vigilante. 

“At least I’m wearing black.” He shot back. 

“You know what? I…” Kokichi took a few steps back, towards the main entrance, “Maybe he’s right and I shouldn’t have-” 

“Forget about him.” Miu rolled her eyes, “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Well...one of them had to be. 

\---- 

It felt weird to be standing in the same room his father died in. The lingering energy there made his skin crawl. Kaito suppressed the urge to just tear out of there, like he used to do when he was little. No. He was an adult now and there was work to be done. 

He was testing the windows when Rantaro appeared in the doorway. 

“I can save you some time.” The green haired boy grinned, “They’re all locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle. Nothing out of the ordinary.” He began to enter the room, gazing up at him in what was probably mock awe, “Oh, you got big, Kaito. What’s the secret, huh? Protein shakes? Low carbs?” 

“What do you want?” Kaito crossed his arms over his chest. 

“The autopsy report.” Rantaro produced a piece of paper, handing it off to him. 

“And you have this why?” 

“Well, that’s because I broke into the coroner’s office. And surprise, surprise, Dad’s death was...normal. Just a boring, old heart failure.” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“So, why are you in here checking all the windows?” 

“Where you the first one on the scene?” Kaito asked. 

“Kiyo found him.” Rantaro shrugged. 

“Yeah I talked to Kiyo. He said he couldn’t find Dad’s monocle.” The taller boy set the paper down on the desk. 

“And your point being?” Another raised eyebrow. 

“Can you think of a single time you saw Dad and he wasn’t wearing that monocle?” His brother didn’t immediately respond, “No. Which means someone took it. Which means there’s a chance he wasn’t alone when he died.” 

“There is no mystery here.” Rantaro sighed, “Nothing to avenge. Nothing to solve, nothing like that. It’s just a sad old man who kicked it in a big, empty house. Just like he deserved.” 

“You should leave.” Kaito clenched his fists at his sides. 

“Whatever you say, brother.” 

\---- 

Kokichi wandered into the main parlor, scanning the long and tall shelves of books. He was looking for a certain title. It had to be here, right? Unless his father tossed it, which wasn’t all that far fetched now that he thought about it. But no, it was there. Sitting on the shelf between Driving In My Mother’s Car and Punishment and Reward. 

Extraordinary: My Life As Number 7. 

It was the book he’d written a little over two years ago. A kind of autobiography and also a letter to his dad. He flipped it open to the dedication page. 

“Dad, I figured ‘why not?’” 

It didn’t look very used. Wonder if his father even gave it a second thought. Probably not. He wasn’t ever the second thought, or the first, or the fifth or sixth. Always the last. Always number seven. 

“Welcome home, Master Kokichi.” A familiar voice called from the middle of the room. He twisted around to see the family butler of sorts, Kiyo. His full name was Korekiyo, however the children always found it too hard to say it all the time so they often shortened it to just Kiyo. The butler didn’t seem to mind very much at all. They hugged like you hug a relative that you haven’t seen in a while and weren’t sure how to react, “So good to see you.” He glanced down at the book still in his hands, “Ah, yes, your autobiography.” 

“Do you know, um..” Kokichi fiddled with the edges of the cover, “Did he ever read it?” 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Kiyo shook his head. The purple haired boy glanced off to the side. A portrait hanging above the fireplace caught his attention. A young girl sitting in a relaxed position with a soft smile that he never remembered being on her face. 

“How long has it been since Maki disappeared?” He asked. 

“It’s been 16 years, four months, and 14 days. Your father insisted I keep track.” 

“You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for her. I was scared that she would come back, it would be late, and the house would be dark and she wouldn’t be able to find us, so she’d leave again. So every night I’d make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on.” 

“Oh I remember your snacks. I’m pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallows sandwiches.” Kiyo let out a soft sigh, “Your father always believed that Maki was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope.” 

Kokichi looked down at his shoes, “And look where that got him.” 

\---- 

Miu wandered into a room she’d never been allowed in as a kid. Her father’s office. As she stood there she thought she could hear soft muttering behind the desk and faint clattering. A couple steps in and she was standing next to the old oak desk. 

“Shuichi? What are you doing in here?” She smirked at the way her sibling jumped and twisted around. 

“Oh! Miu!” His hazy eyes looked up at her as a grin tugged at his lips, “Wow, is that you?” He opened his arms for a hug, “Hey, come here. Long time. Too long.” After the necessary awkward sibling hug he leaned back with his hands still on her biceps, “Hey, I was hoping to see you, actually, because I wanted to get your autograph. Add it to my collection!” She grabbed his wrist, holding it up to reveal the medical bracelet. 

“Just out of rehab?” 

“No, no. No, no, no, no.” Shuichi quickly covered back up with his coat sleeve, “No, I’m done with all that.” He slumped down into the chair their dad always sat in, “I just came down here to prove to myself that the old man was really gone. And he is! He’s dead. Yeah! You know how I know?” He straightened up slightly, “Because if he were alive, not one of us would be allowed to set foot in this room. He was always in here, our whole childhood plotting his next torment, right?” Miu busied herself with looking at a card on the desk while her brother put his feet up on it, “Remember how he used to look at us?” He jerked his thumb up at the painting of their dad, “That scowl? Thank Christ he’s not our real father so we couldn’t inherit those cold, dead eyes!” He used his fingers to widen his eyelids and gave a mock scream. In an imitation of their father he muttered, “Number Three!” She had to giggle at that. 

“Get out of his chair.” Kaito’s voice sighed from the doorway. 

“Oh, wow, Kaito!” Shuichi jumped up to his feet, “Wow you really, uh...you really filled out over the years, huh?” 

“Shuichi-” 

“Save the lecture. I was already leaving. You guys can talk amongst yourselves.” 

As he tried to pass their brother he reached out and stopped him in his tracks. 

“Drop it.” Kaito commanded. 

“Ex-squeeze me?” 

“Do it. Now.”

“Alright alright.” Shuichi relented, digging into his coat pockets and tossing a few trinkets back onto the desk, “It’s just an advance on our inheritance. That’s all it is. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” 

Miu shook her head watching him dart out the door, no doubt with something valuable stuffed somewhere no one wanted to know. 

“So Shuichi is still Shuichi, in case you were wondering.” Kaito approached the desk wearily. 

“You know, after all these years, I find it strangely comforting.” She shrugged. 

“Did you see Rantaro?” He asked. 

“With his stupid outfit?” A smirk. 

“Oh, I know.” He leaned his head back with a soft smile, “Do you think he wears that thing in the bathroom?” 

“Like in the shower?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes, absolutely!” 

“I, uh...I wasn’t sure you’d come.” 

“Me neither.” 

“You look great.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Where’s Kazuichi and Hiyoko?” 

Her face fell, along with her heart to the floor, “Kazuichi filed for divorce eight months ago. Of course you don’t know, you’ve been gone.” 

“What about Hiyoko?” His brows twitched in that way that meant he was about two seconds away from giving a hug. 

“He got custody.” Miu sighed. 

“Shit..” He ran a hand through clearly gelled up hair, “Well, you could always do your, uh, you know…” Some ridiculous hand movements like he was summoning a spell in a video game, “Rumor thing.” 

“Yeah, I don’t do that anymore.” She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her skin to try and get some warmth. This room suddenly felt as cold and empty as she remembered it. 

“What happened?” 

“Same thing that always happens. I made a wish, and it came true, and I couldn’t take it back.”


	3. ..And Funerals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings discuss certain things, tensions rise, along with some surprising events.

Well, this was certainly awkward. 

The five siblings were all gathered in the parlor. Kaito cleared his throat and stood as Shuichi poured himself a drink in the bar at the back. 

“Um, I guess we should get this started.” He began, “So I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown. Say a few words, just at Dad’s favorite spot.” 

“Dad had a favorite spot?” Kokichi asked. 

“You know, under the oak tree.” The taller boy blinked a few times, “We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?” 

“Will there be refreshments?” Shuichi floated over from the bar to sit on the couch next to Kokichi. A drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He also seemed to be wearing a skirt, “Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.” 

“What? No.” Kaito shook his head, “And put that out. Dad didn’t allow smoking in here.” 

“Is that my skirt?” Miu raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“What?” Shuichi twisted around the skirt flowing around him effortlessly. Honestly, he kind of pulled it off pretty well, “Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room. It’s a little dated, I know, but it’s very breathey on the bits.” She made a snorting noise and covered her mouth. 

“Listen up. Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?” Kaito folded his arms over his chest. 

“Like what?” Rantaro called from his chair. 

“Like the way he died.” 

“And here we go.” 

“I don’t understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack.” Kokichi crossed and uncrossed his legs nervously. 

“Yeah, according to the coroner.” 

“Well wouldn’t they know?” He pointed out. 

“Theoretically.” 

“Theoretically?” Miu scoffed. 

“I’m just saying, at the very least, something happened.” Kaito persisted, “The last time I talked to Dad, he sounded strange.” 

“Oh, quelle surprise!” Shuichi rolled his eyes, knocking back some of his drink. 

“Strange how?” Miu asked. 

“He sounded on edge.” Their tallest sibling frowned out one of the stained glass windows, “Told me I should be careful who to trust.” 

“Kaito he was a paranoid, bitter old man.” Rantaro stood slowly, “Who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles.” 

“No.” Kaito shook his head fervently, “He must have known something was going to happen. Look,” He turned to Shuichi, “I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad.” 

“I can’t just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, ‘Dad could you just…” He waved his cigarette towards an empty space, “Stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’” 

“Since when? That’s your thing.” 

“I’m not in the right..frame of mind.” 

“You’re high?” Miu cackled. 

“Yeah! Yeah!” He pointed at her with an almost triumphant look on his face, “I mean, how are you not, listening to this nonsense?” 

“Well sober up this is important.” Kaito growled, “Then there’s the issue of the missing monocle.” 

“Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Rantaro groaned. 

“Exactly.” He was really missing the frustration and sarcasm in their brother’s voice, “It’s worthless. So whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.” 

“Where are you going with this?” 

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Shuichi?” Rantaro’s lips quirked upward in a derisive smirk, “He thinks one of us killed Dad.” 

“You do?” 

“How could you think that?” Kokichi curled his hands into fists, clutching the edge of his sweater tightly. 

“Great job, Kaito. Way to lead.” The green haired boy patted their brother on the shoulder as he walked out. 

“That’s not what I’m saying!” 

“You’re crazy, man.” Shuichi stood and wandered off as well, “You’re crazy.” 

“I’ve not finished!” 

“Sorry, I’m just gonna go murder Mom. Be right back!” 

“That’s not what I was saying I didn’t-” 

Kokichi quickly stood and followed Shuichi, with Miu not that far behind. 

Shit. 

That went well. 

\---- 

Shuichi stared at the urn in front of him. A picture of the one, the only, the asshole, Izuru Kamakura next to it. 

“Listen up old man. You know, if I was murdered, and if one my sons- adopted sons- happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about, I don’t know, I don’t know...manifesting!” He spread his arms out wide, “Do the whole angry ghost lecture. Tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace!” He dropped his arms, “Eternal peace is probably overrated.” 

He sighed. Turned around a circle a few times. Leaned on one of coffee tables. Then the bar. 

“Come one now, Izzy.” Shuichi almost burst out laughing calling the urn a goddamn nickname, “Any time now.” 

“Please.” 

“Just need to sober up!” 

A few slaps to the cheek to do the trick. 

“Clear thoughts…” 

Deep yoga breaths. Deep yoga breaths. 

“Come one! Come on, chop-chop!” 

He pointed at the portrait and the urn. 

“You always were a stubborn bastard!” 

All this was making him tired. And thirsty. 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a drink.” He reached out with his hand to push the urn to the side. 

Only...to knock it over. 

\---- 

Most hallways probably didn’t have childlike drawings of how to take down an opponent. 

That’s what Kaito thought as he made his way towards his old room. It was just the same as he remembered it. Although maybe it was a bit more cramped now. 

\---- 

Miu sat at her old desk, the mirror still clean. Kirumi must still keep these rooms spotless. 

She reached under a stack of magazines to pull one with her face on it. One of the first major gigs she had. She looked younger then. Much younger. 

\---- 

Shuichi tossed a few pills in his mouth after setting their Dad’s urn down on the kitchen table. 

\---- 

Rantaro laid down on one of the couches in the parlor.

\---- 

Kokichi sat silent and contemplating on the grand staircase. 

\---- 

Kaito grabbed a record from his old collection and placed it on the record player. 

\---- 

“I Think We’re Alone Now” began playing through the house. 

In their respective positions each member of the family found themselves dancing to the beat. 

That is until a roll of thunder and a flash of lightning shook the house, knocking the pin off the record. Metal objects began going haywire, pointing in the same direction. 

The five siblings all ran out into the courtyard. Kokichi, Miu, Rantaro, and Kaito being the first ones to get there. In the middle of the open space was a blue swirling mass of energy. 

“What is it?” Kokichi gasped. 

“Don’t get to close.” Miu grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Yeah, no shit.” Rantaro stared up at the thing with an almost impressed look. 

“Looks like some sort of temporal anomaly.” Kaito stepped towards it but Miu dragged him back as well, “Or a miniature black hole. One of the two.” 

“Pretty big difference there, Paul Bunyan.” Rantaro shouted over the wind. 

“Out of the way!” Shuichi shrieked from behind them. He burst through the group with a fire extinguisher in his hands. He chucked it at the blue mass, and they all watched it vanish into it. 

“What is that gonna do?” Miu smacked the back of his head. 

“I don’t know!” He groaned, “Do you have a better idea?” The blue mass suddenly pulsed and he scrambled back. 

“Everybody get behind me.” Kaito commanded. 

“Yeah, get behind us.” Rantaro glared at the back of his brother’s head. 

“I vote for running!” Shuichi leaned heavily back. 

Something started to come through, at first vague and shapeless but gradually taking the form of a person. A small person. A kid, kinda. Then suddenly it vanished and the kid dropped to the floor. As they stumbled to their feet the group cautiously stepped towards them. 

“Um...does anyone else see little Maki or is that just me?” 

The kid standing in front of them, with dark brown hair in pigtails and piercing red eyes, looked down at herself. The clothes on her didn’t seem to really fit right, looking too baggy on her thing form. 

NUMBER 5 AKA “MAKI KAMAKURA” 

She looked up at them with a bewildered, but mostly annoyed, expression. 

“Shit.”


	4. The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki reveals where she's been and the funeral commences.

“What’s the date? The exact date.” Maki asked as she flitted around the kitchen. 

“The 24th.” Kokichi supplied quietly. 

“Of what?” 

“March.” 

“Good.”

“So, are we gonna talk about what just happened?” Kaito shook his head for probably the fiftieth time that minute. She didn’t respond, simply putting two slices of bread on a plate. He stood sharply, “It’s been 17 years.” 

“It’s been a lot longer than that.” Maki glared at him, then teleported behind him to the fridge. 

“I haven’t missed that.” He muttered. 

“Where’d you go?” Rantaro asked. 

“The future.” She teleported back to in front of her half made sandwich, “It’s shit, by the way.” 

“Called it!” Shuichi lifted his hand in the air. 

“I should’ve listened to the old man.” Maki sighed, “You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice.” She briefly glanced up at Shuichi and his skirt, “Nice dress.” 

“Oh, well, danke!” He grinned. 

“Wait, how did you get back.” Kokichi leaned forward in his seat. 

“In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.” She explained like it nothing. 

“That makes no sense.” Rantaro frowned. 

“Well, it would if you were smarter.” She shot back. He stood as if ready to fight but Kaito forced him back down. 

“How long were you there?” 

“Forty-five years. Give or take.” 

“So what are you saying, that you’re 58?” 

“No, my consciousness is 58.” Maki gestured to her body, “Apparently my body is now 13 again.” She flipped her peanut butter and marshmallows sandwich closed and took a big bite out of it. 

“Wait how does that even work?” Kokichi furrowed his brows trying to grasp the concept. 

“Kaede kept saying the equations were off. Eh.” She turned away from the group, “Bet she’s laughing now.” 

“Kaede?” 

Maki picked up the newspaper, the headline being about their father’s death. 

“Guess I missed the funeral.” 

“How do you know about that?” Kaito leaned back in surprise. 

“What part of the future do you not understand?” She took another bite of her sandwich, “Heart failure huh?” 

“Yeah.” Rantaro nodded. 

“No.” Kaito interjected. 

“Nice to see nothing’s changed.” She tossed the paper in their direction, then began walking out. 

“Uh, that’s it?” Miu called after him, “That’s all you have to say?”

“What else is there to say? The circle of life.” 

With that the door opened and closed, and Maki was gone. 

“Well.” Kaito coughed, “That was interesting.” 

\----

Kokichi found Maki staring up at her portrait with a blank expression. 

“Nice to know Dad didn’t forget me.” She commented, “Read your book, by the way. Found it in a library that was still standing. I thought it was pretty good, all things considered. Yeah, definitely ballsy, giving up the family secrets. Sure that went over well.” 

“They hate me.” His shoulders dropped. 

“Oh, there are worse things that can happen.” Maki turned towards him. 

“You mean like what happened to Kiibo?” He whispered. 

“Was it bad?” 

A soft nod. 

There was a statue outside in the courtyard for the only Kamakura sibling to actually be dead. A shadow on them all. The beginning of the end for The Monokuma Academy. 

They filed out into the yard behind Kaito, black umbrellas in their hands. All except for Rantaro, that edgelord. Shuichi’s was clear with pink trim. 

“Did something happen?” Kirumi’s head swiveled around in confusion. 

“Dad died. Remember?” Miu prompted. 

“Oh. Yes, of course.” 

“Is Mom okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah she’s fine.” Rantaro cut in, “She just needs to rest. You know, recharge.” Kiyo joined them with a sigh. 

“Whenever you’re ready dear boy.” He nodded in Kaito’s direction. He lifted the lid off the urn, and slowly poured the ashes out. In almost comical fashion they all fell straight to the ground. 

“It, uh, probably would’ve been better with some wind.” He sheepishly admitted. 

“Does anyone wish to speak?” Kiyo glanced at every Kamakura sibling. They were all silent. What was there even to say, “Very well. In all regards, Sir Izuru Kamakura made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master...and my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy-” 

“He was a monster.” Rantaro broke in, “He was a bad person and a worse father. The world’s better off without him.” 

“Rantaro!” Miu hissed. 

“My name is Number Two.” He continued on regardless, “You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it.” 

“Would anything like something to eat?” Kirumi asked, unable to read the atmosphere. 

“No it’s okay, Mom.” Kokichi reassured. 

“Look, you wanna pay your respects?” Rantaro pointed down at the pile of ashes, “Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.” 

“You should stop talking now.” Kaito growled. 

“You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One.” The green haired boy twisted on his heel to face his brother. 

“I’m warning you-” 

“After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away.” 

“Rantaro. Stop. Talking.” 

“That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you!” 

Kaito swung a fist at Rantaro’s head, one he ducked nimbly. They began throwing punches at one another. Their other siblings simply backed away. 

“Boys stop this at once!” Kiyo demanded. But they paid no mind. They just kept fighting. 

“Stop it!” Kokichi shouted. 

“Hit him! Hit him!” Shuichi cheered. Only to get elbowed in the gut by Maki. 

“I don’t have time for this.” She sighed, turning and exiting the yard. 

The fight moved uncomfortably close to the statue. With Rantaro directly in front of it and Kaito in front of him. The former issued his usual threats and taunts, and the latter of course lashed out. Rantaro avoided the hit easily, and so Kaito’s fist connected with the statue. It went tumbling back, hitting the ground with a resounding clang as the head popped off. 

“And there goes Kiibo’s statue.” Miu frowned. 

Rantaro drew out one of his knives. 

“Rantaro no!” Kokichi cried at the same time the green haired boy threw it. Lucky for everyone involved the blade only sliced Kaito’s arm. After that, well, the fight was pretty much over. While Kaito stalked back inside Kokichi moved to stand in front of Rantaro, “You never know when to stop do you?” 

“You got enough material for your sequel yet?” His brother scoffed. The purple haired boy narrowed his eyes at him, clutching his umbrella tightly. 

“He was my father too.” 

\---- 

Shuichi was the only one left outside now. He crouched next to the pile of ashes that was once their father. 

“I bet you’re loving this. Hmm?” He took a drag of his cigarette, “The team at its best. It’s just like old times.” 

He took another drag, then extinguished it in the ashes. 

“Best funeral ever!”


	5. Coffee and The Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings start going about their separate ways.

Kokichi hung around the front door, as he had for the past thirty minutes. He heard light footsteps behind him, he didn’t even really have to turn around to know who it was. 

“Don’t waste your time.” He swiveled on his heel to face Kiyo, “Rantaro’s right, I shouldn’t have come.” 

“This is your home and always will be.” The butler placed a hand on his shoulder, “Should I get you a taxi?” 

“I already called one. But thanks.” 

As if on cue there was the honk of a horn. 

“That’s me.” 

He began turning to leave but then Kiyo coughed, catching his attention again. 

“I hope you know, your father loved you very much.” He lifted his hand and stepped back, “In his own way.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of the problem, isn’t it?” 

\---- 

Miu found Shuichi and Maki in the kitchen, the latter flitting about and searching cabinets. 

“Where’s Kokichi?” She asked. 

“Oh, he’s gone.” Shuichi waved a hand towards the door. 

“That’s unfortunate.” Maki tossed an empty container of some kind on the table, “An entire square block. Forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee.” 

“Dad hated caffeine.” Miu shrugged. 

“Well, he hated children, too, and he had plenty of us.” Shuichi giggled. 

“I’m taking the car.” The dark haired girl grabbed a coat off of one of the chairs. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get a decent cup of coffee.” 

“Do you even know how to drive?” 

“I know how to do everything.” A small blip and she teleported out of the room. 

“I feel like we should try and stop her,” Shuichi stood wobbly, “But then again, I also just kinda want to see what happens.” 

Rantaro ducked into the room, none the worse for wear after his scuffle outside with Kaito, “Alright, I guess I’ll see you guys in, what, ten years? When Kiyo dies?” 

“Not if you die first.” Miu shot back. 

“Yeah, love you too, sis.” He blew a mock kiss, “Good luck on your next film. Hope it turns out better than your marriage, huh?” 

If looks could kill, Rantaro would’ve been seven feet under. 

\---- 

Maki sat at the counter at a small doughnut joint called Sweeties. A few seconds after she entered another guy came in and sat at the same counter, a few seats away. 

“Sorry, sink was clogged.” A small girl with red hair ducked out of the back room, “So, what’ll it be?” 

“Uh, give me a chocolate eclair.” The guy nodded. 

“Can I get the kid a glass of milk or something?” 

“The kid wants coffee. Black.” Maki scoffed. 

“Cute kid.” The waitress giggled, then set about making their respective orders. 

“Don’t remember this place being such a shithole.” The dark haired girl sighed, “I used to come here as a kid. Used to sneak out with my brothers and sisters and eat doughnuts until we puked.” She glanced at the man beside her, “Simpler times, huh?” 

“Well, I suppose.” He shrugged, confusion flashing across his features. The waitress floated back with a cup of coffee and an eclair, setting them down in front of them, “I got hers.” The guy held out a twenty, the waitress curtly nodded and began gathering change. 

“Thanks.” Maki took a sip of her coffee. She side eyed the guy’s jacket with a logo. 

Owada’s Towing 

“You must know your way around the city.” 

“I hope so. I’ve been driving it for 20 years.” 

“Good. I need an address.” 

\---- 

Rantaro stood by the lakeside, a small gold chain in his hand. When he tilted his arm the object suspended on it fell to the side. 

It was the monocle that Kaito cared so much about. 

“Do you remember a single time that Dad wasn’t wearing his monocle?” 

Yeah, whatever. It didn’t matter in the end. He heard his car door opening and a voice calling out. 

“Yoo-hoo, Rantaro!” Shuichi shouted, “I hate to rush you through any kind of brooding moment you might be having, but come on, man, we’re starving!” 

When the dark haired boy ducked back into the car after yelling at his brother, another figure seemed to be next to him. Unable to be seen by anyone but him. Not that this seemed to phase him by now he was almost used to this particular presence. 

“I’m craving…” Shuichi leaned his head back, “Eggs. No! It’s too late for eggs. Waffles. Huh?” He gestured towards the figure, “You like waffles right?” They nodded, “Ah. Of course you do. Everyone likes waffles.” 

Rantaro tossed the monocle in the water as his radio crackled to life. 

“Gunshots reported on the 400 block of Milton Avenue, Sweeties Doughnuts.” 

Finally, some action tonight. 

“Rantaro! Thank you for joining us, we have decided on, drum roll, waffles!” 

“I’m gonna drop you off at the bus stop.” The green haired boy started the ignition, “I gotta get back to work.” 

“What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?” Shuichi chuckled softly. 

“Saving lives, baby.” 

“Well, I guess it’s frozen waffles again.” He shrugged at the figure next to him. They lifted their head up to reveal stark white hair and bright blue eyes. 

NUMBER 6 AKA KIIBO KAMAKURA (DECEASED) 

\---- 

Kokichi was not expecting anyone to be in his apartment when he got back. So you can imagine how high he jumped in the air when he opened his door and a light turned on with Maki lounging in a chair. 

“Jesus!” He gasped, quickly shutting his door. 

“You should have locks on your windows.” Maki jerked her thumb towards said windows. 

“I live on the second floor.” Kokichi pointed out. 

“Rapists can climb.” She shrugged. 

“You’re so weird.” He sighed. He sat down on the couch next to the chair his sister was sitting in. That’s when he noticed some reddish brown stains on her jacket, “Is that blood?” 

“It’s nothing.” Maki brushed off. 

“Why are you here?” He asked. 

“I’ve decided you’re the only one I can trust.” 

Wait. 

Wait what? 

Him? Trustworthy? HIM? What? Why? With what? 

“Why..why me?” Kokichi managed. 

“Because you’re ordinary.” Maki frowned almost like she didn’t like the response she just gave, “Because you’ll listen.” 

“Okay.” He jumped off the couch and slipped into his bathroom, gathering what little first aid supplies he had. Then he came back out into his living room and set them out on the table. Without saying anything his sister rolled up her sleeve to reveal a long and deep cut about halfway up her forearm. He grabbed the hydrogen peroxide and began dabbing at it with a cotton ball. 

“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?” Maki asked. 

“No..” 

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but..” She looked up at him with those eyes that left him unsettled, “I did find something else…. 

..the date it happens.” 

Well...that was unexpected… 

“The world ends in eight days and I have no idea how to stop it.” 

“I’ll...put on a pot of coffee…”


End file.
